The Ocean that Parts Us
by althail
Summary: A look of recognition and sorrow passed over the elf lord's face and he said, "I know this rose. It used to grow in Rivendell. Maybe it still does. I gave a cutting to a Took once, long ago." Frodo was puzzled and asked, "What does it mean?" Elrond smiled
1. News From Afar

Lord of the Rings: The Ocean That Parts Us  
  
Note: "In Valinor" is a sort of postscript to this story.  
  
Frodo walked on the white sands of a Valinor beach and looked at the stars. It never got completely dark or brightened to the light of midday here but, during the night time hours, the soft, silvery light deepened into the blue that, in the Shire, only occurred for a brief period just before the onset of full-dark. The fact that this beautiful quality of light lasted throughout the night was one of the things the old hobbit loved about his final refuge.  
  
The stars were incredibly bright and small, phosphorescent jellyfish glowed in the clear waters so that, if you lay on your back, it was difficult to tell sea from sky. Frodo lay on his back in the sand and laughed at the stars.  
  
He was surprisingly hale for a hobbit of his years and history of injury. He hair was silver but it was still thick and curly and his luminous eyes were still clear. He was the only hobbit here now but Bilbo had been with him for longer than anyone thought possible. Gandalf, Elrond, and Galadriel were not hobbits but they cared deeply for him and made much over him, as did all the elves of this place and the cares of his old life had faded away. Still, he would like to see a hobbit again.  
  
He sat up when he noticed something brighter and larger than any of the minuscule jellyfish glowing in the water. He watched it wash up on the beach and went to investigate. It was a white rose and it shone in the dim light. He picked it up. It looked like one of those white roses the Tooks used to grow. It reminded him of something else, but he couldn't think what it might be. He would have to ask Master Elrond.  
  
He made his way to Elrond's hall and showed the rose to the elegant, dark- haired elf. A look of recognition and sorrow passed over the elf lord's face and he said, "I know this rose. It used to grow in Rivendell. Maybe it still does. I gave a cutting to a Took once, long ago."  
  
Frodo was puzzled and asked, "What does it mean?"  
  
Elrond smiled and said, "I think we may expect company."  
  
True to Elrond's prediction, a boat arrived the next day and, to Frodo's extreme delight, Sam was a passenger.  
  
The old friends embraced and cried tears of joy. Sam was greeted with much fanfare and song by the elves, then the two hobbits repaired to the smial that had been made for Frodo on a hill near the beach for tea and conversation.  
  
Sam told him about the many children he and Rosie had, how well they had all done, and what a beautiful lass his dear little Elanor had grown into. Sam also told him of Merry and Pippin and their families and how prosperous the Shire was.  
  
Frodo could tell that Sam was leaving some stories left unsaid, though, and that something was bothering his dearest friend. There was someone Sam had not mentioned, someone Frodo desperately wanted to know about. He craved news of the lass who had comforted his last days in the Shire.  
  
In a gentle voice, Frodo asked, "Sam, how is Rosemary?"  
  
Tears that were not of joy welled up in Sam's eyes and he said, "Oh, Frodo! It is all my fault!"  
  
To be continued... 


	2. I Never Knew Your Face

Chapter 2: I Never Knew Your Face  
  
The steam rose off the cups of tea, which were adorned with a pattern of mallorn leaves, and brought a pink hue to the faces of the elderly hobbits. For a time, the only sound was the crashing of waves echoing up from the shoreline.  
  
Sam had fallen into silence and Frodo knew with a fearful clarity that the news was bad. "Oh," he said, "I don't see how you could possibly have done anything blameworthy, dearest Sam. I would like to know what happened, whatever that may be."  
  
Sam took a deep breath and told Frodo how Rosemary had secretly followed the farewell party to the Gray Havens and how he had discovered her upon her return, lost in grief and despair, and prevented her from doing unthinkable violence to herself.  
  
Frodo, in a voice that was barely above a whisper, said, "That was a great service you did me, Sam, and you have done me many a valiant favour."  
  
Sam blushed and said, "I really didn't do much. Anyone would have done as much."  
  
Frodo put his had on his old friend's shoulder and said, "Anyone didn't do it, Sam. You did."  
  
There was a time when Sam might have blushed and averted his eyes at a compliment but now he simply said, "I was the one there, that is all." The former mayor used all his powers of self-control to look Frodo in the eyes and continue his story. He said, "She had a child, a little girl."  
  
Frodo brightened visibly and exclaimed, "So, she found someone else! That is great news, Sam. I am glad and hope she found happiness. Did you think I would be jealous and let that upset me? I haven't the right. Who was the lucky hobbit?"  
  
Sam steeled himself. He would have been pleased to let Frodo go on in his happy misconception but he deserved to know the truth. Sam took a sip of tea to steady himself before continuing. He again met Frodo's blue eyes with his own brown ones and, in a voice that was stronger than he thought it would be, said, "I said she had a child, Iris, but I did not say she found some one else."  
  
Frodo's cerulean eyes widened in shock and, in a stricken voice, asked, "No other? Sam, are you saying what I think you are saying? When was Iris born?"  
  
Sam, with a great deal of effort, clearly answered the question, "She was born on mid-summer's day of 1422."  
  
After quickly doing some simple calculations in his head Frodo swallowed the lump in his throat and, in a shaky voice, said, "So. She is mine, then?"  
  
Sam nodded and said, "She is your, through and through. Not that I didn't trust Miss Rosemary but one look at that child could prove to the most cynical mind who her father was. She was delicate like you and had your colouring. The eyes were what really gave the game away, though."  
  
Frodo was stricken and tears streamed down his cheeks. In a choked voice, he said, "I never knew her face, Sam."  
  
Sam held Frodo for a little while then said, "I thought of that. I have something that may help. Sam went to his room and came back with several drawings. There was one that was clearly Rosemary with a dark-haired baby hobbit-lass in her lap. Another had Rosemary and Iris with spring flowers in their hair the year Iris was twelve. The final one showed a beautiful but fragile-looking hobbit-woman with dark hair and blue eyes.  
  
In a hushed voice, Frodo said, "Thank you, Sam. Thank you."  
  
Sam cleared his throat, "Rosemary always did fret over her so. Rosie and I told her that Iris wasn't as fragile as she looked. She was great friends with my Elanor and little Daisy Tolman."  
  
Frodo had to ask a question that was uppermost in his mind, "How did Rosemary and Iris live? I know the dressmaking trade and the little money her father left must have helped but surely she had difficulties. I am very sorry for that."  
  
Sam's chin jutted out and, in a firm voice, he said, "Of course I wouldn't let the daughter of my dearest friend go without. Along with Merry and Pippin, I made sure they were provided for."  
  
Frodo smiled and said, "Of course you did, dear Sam. I should have realized. It sounds like you did very well by them and have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
Sam bowed his head and said, "The trouble came much later, when Iris decided to get married..."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
